gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Karen Daniels
Karen Daniels (aka Michelle; * 1981 im Mittleren Westen, wahrscheinlich Nebraska) ist Niko Bellics erste Freundin in Grand Theft Auto IV. Sie taucht 5 Jahre nach den Ereignissen von GTA IV erneut in Grand Theft Auto V und Grand Theft Auto Online auf, wo sie ein Special Agent der International Affairs Agency ist. Grand Theft Auto IV Sie wird Niko in der Mission Three’s a Crowd von Mallorie Bardas vorgestellt. Sie ist eine Mitarbeiterin von United Liberty Paper, welche unter Führung der Regierung steht. Karen wurde beauftragt, Niko unter dem falschen Namen „Michelle“ zu beschatten. Während Dates fragt Karen Niko oft, was sein Job sei, oder ob er (oder Roman) Kontakte zur Russischen Mafia oder Drogendealern habe. Natürlich kontert Niko stets geschickt. Sie bleibt auch immer nüchtern und erzählt wenig von sich selbst. Selbst wenn Karen mit Niko in ihrer Wohnung ist, sagt sie während des Geschlechtsverkehrs, er solle ihr interessante Sachen sagen. Niko sagt nach Verabredungen auch gerne, dass sie eine gute Zuhörerin ist, ohne zu wissen, dass sie ihn beschattet. Sie erwischt Niko und Little Jacob mit einer Tasche, prall gefüllt mit Kokain, welches die beiden für Elizabeta Torres besorgen sollten. Damit Nikos zentimeterdicke Verbrechensakte nicht freigegeben wird, setzt sie ihn unter Druck. Daher muss er für einen beschränkten Zeitraum für United Liberty Paper arbeiten. Nikos Auftraggeber bei U.L. Paper hilft ihm nach einiger Zeit, den gesuchten Verräter Darko Brevic zu finden. Dieser wird nach erledigter Arbeit an Niko ausgeliefert. Dating-Infos Trivia * In der Beta-Version (IV) des Spiels sah Karens Gesicht noch anders aus. Bildergalerie Michelle-GTAIV.jpg|Karen alias Michelle Michelle.png|Karen/Michelle in der Beta-Version Michelle-Artwork.jpg|Artwork von Karen/Michelle Grand Theft Auto V Fünf Jahre nach den Ereignissen von GTA IV im Jahre 2008 hat Karen Daniels ein Comeback in GTA V (2013). Sie kommt in der Mission Drei sind eine Gruppe vor, wo sie einen Gefangenen foltert, indem sie ihm mit einer Taschenlampe beide Hände bricht und ihm dann droht, ihm diese in den Anus zu stecken. Bevor sie ihre Drohung wahr machen kann, bricht Michael De Santa als Teil einer FIB-Operation durch das Bürofenster ein, um den Gefangenen zu retten. Bevor Michael und Franklin Clinton das Feuer auf die Agenten eröffnen, schafft es Karen, zu fliehen und ruft nach Rückendeckung. Trotz alledem entkommt Michael mit dem Gefangenen und man sieht sie im Rest des Spiels nicht mehr. Trivia * Ihren Nachnamen erfährt man nur in den Spieldateien von GTA Online. * Ebenfalls findet man dort für sie einen Bikini. * Karen ist der einzige der „wiederkehrenden Charaktere“ aus GTA IV, welcher in GTA V vom Spieler nicht getötet werden kann. * Ihren Audiodateien zu Urteil sollte sie ein größere Rolle in GTA V spielen und auch außerhalb von Zwischensequenzen vorkommen. Eventuell sollte sie Trevor Philips bei einer Mission begleiten, da ihr eine Datei zugeordnet ist, in der sie „Philips“ schreit, sowie noch weitere Audios, die vergleichbar mit anderen Begleitern sind, wie eine Bemängelung des Fahrstils: „Ich hoffe, du bist ein besserer Agent als Fahrer“ oder ein Kommentar bei Polizeifahndung: „(herablassend) LSPD“, „Muss ich noch mehr Friedensstifter erschießen?“. * Auf ihren Dienstausweis hat sie mit Michelle A. unterschrieben. * Ihre Identifikationsnummer beim IAA lautet 8912. Grand Theft Auto Online Karen kommt auch in Grand Theft Auto Online als eine hochrangige IAA-Agentin vor. Die Heist-Crew ist während der ersten Vorbereitungsmission zum Humane-Labs-Überfall gezwungen, mit Karen zusammenzuarbeiten, um die Zugangscodes zum Humane-Labs-Gelände zu erlangen. Abgesehen von der ersten Vorbereitungsmission kommt sie außerdem am Ende des Raubüberfalls vor. Man sieht Karen, wie sie schlecht über die IAA spricht und einem der Besatzungsmitglieder eine Granate gibt, um die Beweise zu vernichten. Daraufhin verlässt sie das Gebiet und kommt im restlichen Spielverlauf nicht mehr in GTA Online vor. Missionsauftritte Grand Theft Auto IV * Three’s a Crowd * First Date (Auftraggeberin) * Luck of the Irish (nur Stimme am Handy) * The Snow Storm (Verrat) * Photo Shoot (nur Stimme am Handy) * Wrong is Right (nur Erwähnung) Grand Theft Auto V * Drei sind eine Gruppe Grand Theft Auto Online * erste Vorbereitungsmission Zugangscodes (Auftraggeberin) * Der Humane-Labs-Überfall en:Karen Daniels es:Karen Daniels fi:Michelle fr:Michelle (GTA IV) nl:Karen pl:Karen Daniels ru:Карен Дэниелс Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Charaktere Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Charaktere Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-Online-Charaktere Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Auftraggeber Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-Online-Auftraggeber Kategorie:Freundinnen Kategorie:Agenten